begonefandomcom-20200215-history
Basics
'The Basics/How to get Better ' If you're new/newish at Begone, here are some basics you should know. Written by an experienced player, definetely not the best though. Have about a ~5 kd and ~30% accuracy, but there are still MANY people who can absolutely crush me. Take this advice with a grain of salt. Also, comments/critiques on this guide would be amazing. :) Edited 'OPTIONS' First off are your options you'll see in the opening screen. *'Crosshair Style '- If you plan on using first person, use small, big, or static. If you're using third person, it's best to use stay. *'Camera View -'' ''' First person allows you to be able to aim through small cracks/crevices and hit your opponent. It also allows you to position yourself so only a small amount of your body is showing when you're shooting. Third person'' ''is arguably better than first person, because you can see around corners without exposing yourself. Also, you don't have to deal with visual recoil (gun sights bouncing around). Also easier to engage in close quarters, as you can see around you. Pretty cheap actually.Note: the accuracy (scoping) of first person is arguably better than third person because of it's nature *'Mouse sensitivity - '''Have it so that you can turn around and shoot easily, but also are able to make small adjustments to your aim. *'Crouch/Accuracy '- Toggle means you have to hold down your buttons to keep crouching/adsing, toggle means you hit it once to crouch/ads, hit it again to stop. The rest of the options are generally self-explanatory. '''Always' have your teammates names and HUD on. For your controls, generally you want all your keys to be clustered around one area so your left hand can hit all of them while your right hand uses the mouse. Have the important keys closer to your hand, while less important keys (melee, teamchat, scoreboard, etc) can be further away. For your graphics, keep the resolution high if your FPS is above ~40. If they're lower than 40, keep them low. Graphics quality, image quality, water quality etc aren't very important and don't have a big affect on the game's appearance. Setting them to low will increase FPS, while not affecting the game's look that much. 'Guns' Each gun has its own niche. PRIMARIES *'MP5 ' Good all-around gun. Good dps. Fast Movement. Poor sustained hipfire (can be remedied by the laser sight). Bad precision aiming (hitting people who are clipping). Recommended attatchments: '''Laser sight, recoil suppressor, incendiary rounds (optional), holographic or reflex sight. *'M4A1''' Lower dps. Slower movement. Good hipfire, but usually worse than the MP5 with laser sight. Already low-recoil, but can be turned into a no-recoil laser beam. Recommended attatchments: 'Laser sight, recoil supressor, incendiary rounds (optional), silencer (optional), any sight (probably not iron sights/acog) *'M110 Bad, unless you're really good. Hitting moving targets is a pain. Decent on long-range maps, but pretty useless on warehouse/courtyard. Recommended attachments: 'Explosive rounds, Any sight... any attachment is good on this gun as you're most likely NOT going to get/need speed with this gun, so -movement speed attachements aren't really a drawback. *'M1014 1-shot in close quarters with good aim. Only good in warehouse/courtyard (to an extent). Recoil isn't a problem with this gun, so get all the attachments that increase recoil. Beware if you aren't the best at aiming as a couple of misses with this will cost you your life if facing a semi-competent opponent. Recommended attachments: 'Laser sight, Flashlight, Incendiary (recommended as most of the pellets will hit the body) or explosive rounds, extended mags (optional). *'SAW Great against multiple enemies. Huge clip size, acceptable DPS but high recoil (can be tapered down with recoil pad and suppressor). Extremely slow movement. Dodge an enemies bullets, then chase them and gun them down when they're reloading. Recommended attachments: '''Incendiary, Laser Sight. '''SECONDARIES *'MP7' Best long-range. Have a close-range, powerful primary with this long-ranged gun, or try making this gun effective at close range (probably not a good idea) with a long-range primary. Recommended attachments(long range): 'Silencer, recoil reducer, laser sight, incendiary (optional, probably a bad idea), any sight (acog is good with this one) *'M9A1 As good as your trigger finger. This is much better than the mp7 close range, but also suffers from a short clip (but that wont really matter if you're opponent is weakened). If you want a close-ranged secondary, this is probably your best bet. Its iron sights are awful , but in third person they're bearable. Can be turned into a terrible copy of a sniper rifle. Pair this gun with a long-ranged primary. Recommended attachments (short range): '''Laser sight, incendiary ammo, extended mags. '''Recommended attachments (long range):' '''Zoom x4 scope, laser sight, silencer, explosive ammo, recoil pad (optional), (and anything else that increases accuracy) '''GRENADES' Very good. Don't always lob them at the start, unless your enemy is really predictable. High-damage grenades are amazing, and can nearly 1-shot players if well thrown. Bounce them off walls, off the floor. Throw them at your feet when running away from someone, or use them to flush a camper out. KNIFE (MELEE) Only swap to your knife when: you are sprinting in a low risk-area (e.g. your spawn point), For some reason the knife seems to have more range than it should. 'Gameplay/Tips' MOVE AROUND *Move around. Don't sit still and shoot; it makes you an easy target. STRAFE but don't overspend, you don't want to get calmly gunned down while reloading. *Jumping and shooting while moving in close quarters makes you a hard target to hit. *Move around. Don't patrol a certain area or go the same route over and over. You'll end up being hit by grenades, or surprised by a third-person user. *Hipfire, hipfire, hipfire. Aiming down sights means you move much slower. Hipfiring, especially with the M4A1/any gun with laser sight means you are a harder target to hit. ADS if the guy you're shooting doesn't see you. When ADSing, ALWAYS crouch to reduce recoil (or stand and strafe). *BEWARE moving while shooting will DRASTICALLY reduce you're accuracy THIRD PERSON CHEESE *Third person is generally better then first in my opinion since I've gotten used to playing like that. PLAY SMART *Don't try attacking someone when they have a huge advantage over you. Try to put yourself in a better position. *Camping doesn't really work in this game, and it really ruins it for other people if it does work. Experienced/good players generally do not camp. Don't camp. *Sitting behind cover and jumping while shooting is a good strategy, as you know when you're going to jump while the enemy does not. Just don't be too predictable with your jumps. *Play smart! Try to get behind the enemy team and shoot them in the back. They can't damage you if they aren't facing you. That said, be aware of your surroundings and watch your own back. *Keep track of where the "good player" on the other team goes. Know what his avatar looks like, so if you manage to hit him/her with a grenade, you know where he/she is. *Keep track if there is a hacker in the game and get some proof to give to the moderator so action can be done. Note: Report registered players only! That means the people in the white lettering and there is also a Kick button. ATTACHMENTS *'''Use your money ASAP, but don't buy unnecessary attachments e.g. flashlights for snipers, extended mags. for M249s. You don't lose weapons when you die, so there's not reason not to. Try focusing on 1 primary and 1 secondary until you get all the attachments you want. Laser sight is always a good thing. 1 close range primary/1 long range secondary (mp7 probably) is a winning combination. GRENADES. Buy them, even if you might not use them every round. They are good. '''Be nice, Jesus Christ. *Don't insult the other team, no matter how "bad" they are. Be a good sport. *Move to the other team if your team is dominating/has much more people. There's no skill involved in smashing the other team when it's 8v4, and you really won't get better by running around competing for kills. Playing against good players/good teams/while being outnumbered is the way to get better. Hackers *'There are hackers in this game, ranging from aimbots to all out invincible health hacks, either quit or threaten to report them to Begone forums. Don't flame, that only encourages them.' *'The most common and annoying hackers out there seem to be what i call the "jumpers". They can jump an infinate amount of times without suffering from energy issues allowing them to get to strategic places normally impossible to get to.' Category:Guides Category:Tactics